


Thin Walls

by stefi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dick Pics, Hunter X Hunter Big Bang, Loud Sex, M/M, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M, feitan is very photogenic, hxhbb, what's a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefi/pseuds/stefi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan and Phinks are loud neighbors and Shalnark doesn't mind. Written for the 2016 Hunter X Hunter Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Pure sin written for the Hunter X Hunter Big Bang. Scream at me about the Phantom Troupe: https://phinkss-gucci-tracksuit.tumblr.com

"You two sure were loud last night,” Shalnark remarked before biting into his cheese danish. He sat across from Phinks at the breakfast table in the house they were using as a hideout.

Phinks’ non-eyebrows shot upward as he tried not to choke on his coffee. He thought Feitan and himself were being as quiet as possible. He cleared his throat before sipping the bitter liquid. “Sorry about that, sometimes I get carried away.”

Shalnark shrugged. “I didn't say I minded. It's just that Feitan is usually so quiet unless he's in a fight.” He purposefully sucked his fingers clean. "I didn't expect him to be quite so loud."

Phinks frowned, trying to fight the blush creeping up his neck. Shal sure was taking his time cleaning his fingers off. He realized he was staring at the other blond's hollowed cheeks and pink lips when Shal audibly popped his pinkie out of his mouth. “I, ah, didn't realize the walls were so thin in this place.”

“Hmm, I bet,” Shal teased, leaning forward over the table. “Given how you were practically purring all night, he must’ve gotten the job done, too.”

“Well, that’s-“ Phinks struggled, face bright red. Shalnark usually teased him, but not like that. Instead of returning the Manipulator’s flirtation(!?), Phinks stood to head outside. "I'm gonna go smoke," he muttered.

Shalnark laughed, as he waved Phinks off. “Try and keep it down, now!”

Phinks stormed out of the kitchen area as Feitan entered. The taller blond paid the Transmuter no mind as he brushed by; one fist clenched around the handle on his coffee mug, the other rummaged through his pockets for a lighter. The shortest of the three nodded to Shalnark in greeting as he set the kettle on the stove.

“Morning, Fei,” Shal said, playing with his phone. “Sleep well?”

Feitan sat across from the blond. “As well as one can while sharing a room with that giant idiot.”

Shalnark smirked. “He was rather vocal last night wasn’t he?” He set his phone down and slid it between himself and Feitan. He let one finger hover over the device’s touchscreen as he studied Feitan’s neutral expression.

“What are you doing?” Fei asked just as Shal’s finger hit the phone.

“-ove you… fuck… so good when I’m buried in you like this.” Phinks’ guttural voice panted through the device. Feitan heard his own depraved keening in response. Shal delighted in the flush across the noirette's cheeks and his widened eyes.

Feitan’s hand made a desperate grab for Shalnark’s phone in an attempt to silence it. Once the phone was off, he fixed the blond with a death glare, the tips of his ears burning. He flipped through all the menus on the phone before shoving it at Shalnark’s amused face. “Delete that now,” he demanded.

“Embarrassed?” Shal teased, scrolling through the device. “You shouldn't be. I couldn’t help myself. You two sounded really hot and I-“

The shrill whistle of the kettle drowned out the rest of Shal’s comment. Feitan was all too happy for the interruption as he rushed to make his tea. “However you received our… private encounter, you should still remove that recording from your phone. Phinks will find out and get upset.”

“He’d be flattered, don't you lie,” the blond said, knowing he’s 100% right. “But I’ll delete it just for you, okay?” He made a big production of showing Feitan as he deleted the recording from the phone. “See? All gone.” He wiggled the phone back and forth.

“Thank you,” the noirette said, tea cup full.

“Mmm-hmm,” Shalnark hummed, winking. “Just keep Phinks’ mouth occupied next time. I got hardly any sleep last night.” He got up and left a bewildered Feitan in his wake. On his way out the door, Shalnark added “Not that I minded, of course.”

Feitan looked from his tea to the empty doorway, then back to his tea. He needed to talk to Phinks. He found the Enhancer outside, sitting on the stoop with his coffee and a freshly lit cigarette.

Phinks looked up at him and pat the concrete beside him. "Hey, Fei."

He watched Phinks exhale a cloud of smoke before flicking the cigarette into the street. Feitan wrinkled his nose. "Well, that was wasteful," he said, sitting beside him.

Phinks looked down at Feitan and shrugged. "I was done with it."

"You took one drag," Feitan said.

"Yeah, but I know you don't like it," Phinks said into his coffee mug.

Phinks could be so sweet when he wanted. Feitan couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. He pulled his scarf up higher and nudged Phinks' bicep with his forehead. Feitan didn't really enjoy displaying his affections too much, but this was as much as he'd give.

Not one to squander an opportunity for attention, Phinks smiled fondly and wrapped his arm around Feitan's shoulder to pull him closer. "What brings you out here besides my supreme company?"

"Shal." Feitan's response was so faint he almost missed it.

"Shal?" Phinks repeated.

Feitan nodded, the tips of his ears burning bright red. "He heard us last night."

"Shit, bro, I'm sorry," Phinks apologized. "I get so carried away with you and I know you get embarrassed-"

"I like that he heard us," Feitan interrupted him. "He said it was hot, too."

"He was teasing me about that, too," Phinks admitted. "He usually pokes fun at us, but this morning has been more like-"

"Do you think he was flirting with us?" Feitan asked.

Phinks puffed his chest out. "How could he not? Have you _seen_ me?" Feitan frowned. "And you're just too cute…" Feitan rolled his eyes, but Phinks continued. "I'm amazed he hasn't done this before."

"What should we do?" Feitan asked.

Phinks smirked and put his lips to Feitan's ear. "Call his bluff."

===

Phinks pulled his shirt overhead and tossed it over his shoulder. Feitan admired the long, thin trails his fingernails left along the blond's muscled back, still raised and red from the previous night’s encounter. A thrill raced through him, but when Phinks turned around, Feitan pretended to be reading his book.

"Fei, did you need to um-" he gestured vaguely at his backside.

"I already did, earlier."

"Good, I can't wait any longer." Phinks looked hungry when he climbed onto their bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Feitan asked, not looking away from his book.

Phinks pulled Feitan against him to nuzzle behind his ear. “Letting you know it's time for bed.” He inhaled sharply, then exhaled against Feitan’s neck with his mouth open, kissing it softly. Submitting, Feitan offered his neck and his closed his eyes. “We’re already in bed, idiot,” he said.

“Yeah, but I was thinking more like…” Phinks didn't finish his thought. Instead, he licked at Feitan’s pale neck to taste the salty skin there. He mouthed at the wet spot, teeth sinking in slightly. When he heard the smaller man gasp, he eased up and gently drew the flesh in.

Feitan heaved a shuddering sigh and dropped his book to the floor. “We need to be quiet tonight,” he warned the blond while hoping Shalnark could hear him in the next room. Feitan had no actual intention of being quiet.

“Fuck that,” Phinks disagreed. He climbed over and caged Feitan’s body with his own. “I’ve been thinking of last night all day.”

Feitan smirked as he yanked Phinks’ boxers down. The blond kicked them to the floor. “Aren't you concerned about our neighbor in the next room?”

Phinks lowered his face to Feitan's. “I've been thinking about that all day, too,” he admitted. “I was kinda embarrassed and maybe a little pissed off at first, but it’s pretty hot knowing he can probably hear us,” he paused to grind his erection down against Feitan’s. “Don’t you think?”

Feitan hummed his agreement into Phinks’ warm mouth, their tongues sliding against each other’s. He raised his hips to increase the friction between them as he whispered “Exhibitionism, hmm? Always such a show off, Phinks.”

“You really should have known better,” Phinks warned him. He stilled Feitan’s raised hips with one large hand while he gathered the smaller man’s wrists in the other. “Let’s see what kinda noises I get outta you to get our friend next door off, hmm?”

"He said I better keep your mouth occupied," Feitan suggested, flushed from face to chest. "Don't disappoint, now."

"Have you ever known me to disappoint?" Phinks asked. He rolled Feitan over onto his stomach and dug his fingers under his sleeping pants. “Now lift that pretty little ass up,” he ordered, slapping Feitan’s bottom.

Feitan complied in an instant, arching his back as Phinks pulled his clothes off. The bed shifted under him before he felt the tall blond settle behind him.

Phinks grabbed his hips and lifted him to his knees, then pushed his head down into the pillows. “So cute,” he praised the view Feitan gave him as he spread the noirette’s legs apart. He leaned over Feitan's back and kissed the nape of his neck, then between his shoulder blades, and then the dip in his spine at his lower back.

Phinks squeezed Feitan’s ass and breathed hotly over his entrance while circling it with a thumb. When the smaller man pushed himself backward with his hands to get closer, Phinks tsked. “I can handle this part,” he teased. “And just so you don't get any ideas…” Phinks took Feitan’s wrists in one hand again and pinned them beneath him, just below his straining cock. Feitan looked over his shoulder, groaning his frustration while Phinks smirked against his ass.

Pupils blown black and pale skin flushed to his chest, Feitan looked absolutely fuckable to Phinks. If there was ever a sight to commit to memory, it was surely this one. “Fei,” the blond breathed. “I want to taste you.”

“So do it,” Feitan panted, arching his back. He knew they were kinda putting on a show, but Phinks was taking way too long. Their couplings were usually frenzied, rushed affairs. He wasn’t used to this pornstar side of Phinks and he was getting impatient. Then, he heard the telltale click of a cellphone camera. “What are you-“

"That's gonna be my new lock screen," Phinks announced before pressing his mouth to Feitan’s entrance, circling the pink ring of flesh with his tongue. He lapped greedily at the smaller man until he heard sighs and muffled moans coming from him. Feitan pushed back with his knees to get Phinks to give him more. Phinks grabbed Feitan’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart as he finally dipped his tongue inside him.

Feitan let out a toe curling moan and arched his back further, pressing his ass to Phinks’ mouth. "More," he moaned. He needed those thick fingers inside him, stretching him open. He reached down to give his aching cock some relief, but Phinks beat him to it.

The blond curled his hand around Feitan's length and gripped him loosely. With his thumb, he pushed down on the slit and smeared pre-cum over the head of him. "You feelin' good, baby?" Phinks asked and Feitan felt a rush of heat pulse through his entire body. Lightheaded and incapable of speech, Feitan could only nod his response.

"I can't hear you," Phinks teased, leaning forward. He nuzzled his nose behind Feitan's ear and growled "And neither can Shal."

Feitan groaned at that, thrusting himself harder into Phinks' hand. Phinks loosened his grip further on his length, much to Feitan's disappointment. Pushing back on Phinks' hand did little to encourage the blond to stretch him open. Clearly he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted.

“Phinks,” Feitan panted.

“What’s the matter?” Phinks asked. He squeezed Feitan’s ass, his index finger pushing against his hole, but not entering. “You can tell me, Fei.” He grazed his thumb against the underside of Feitan’s balls, teasing.

Feitan whimpered at that, vision blurring. “Please,” he begged, looking over his shoulder. Excited tears spilled down his cheeks when he looked Phinks in the face. “I can’t take anymore, please.”

Phinks leaned over Feitan’s back and kissed him hard. “You’re so fucking cute,” he growled against Feitan’s open mouth. “God damn, I’m gonna fuck you clear through this piece of shit mattress.” He kissed Feitan again, biting the noirette’s already swollen bottom lip. “Are you ready for my dick, Feitan?”

Feitan’s teary eyes rolled into the back of his fevered head as he pressed his ass against Phinks’ rigid length. While Phinks’ considerate attentions on him were more than welcome, this is what he preferred. He reached back to grab onto the blond’s muscular thigh to pull him closer. Phinks ground up against Feitan’s saliva-slick entrance, mingling the liquid with his pre-cum. He let go of Feitan’s cock long enough to grab his phone.

“Taking another naughty photo?” Feitan managed to ask weakly.

Phinks positioned his cock at Feitan’s hole and smeared more pre-cum on it. “Is that okay? I know I shoulda asked the first time, but you just looked so hot.”

“Mmm,” Feitan consented. “Go ahead. Do you to need me to do anything, or?"

Phinks set his free hand on top of Feitan’s head. “Here, look at me,” he directed, looking through his phone’s lens. “Now open your mouth a little bit.” Feitan did so. Phinks whistled low. He thumbed the camera’s shutter on his phone and took the photo. “Maybe I’ll make _that_ one my lock screen instead. Or just keep it for the lonely nights I can't be with you.”

Feitan rolled his eyes. “So sentimental,” he teased. He was calming down, which he supposed was a good thing. If this evening was going to go the way he wanted it to, he needed a breather.

Phinks leaned over Feitan’s back and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. “You know I can't help it,” he admitted, hands sliding up Feitan’s thighs to knead his ass.

“You’re lucky I like you so much,” Feitan said as he rolled over. He pulled Phinks down by his shoulders and kissed him lightly. “It's not just anyone who’ll let you take dirty pictures of them without asking.” His hands wound their way around his neck, applying the slightest threat of pressure. "I have an idea," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Phinks hummed, eyes sliding shut.

"Let's send some pictures to Shal."

“And you called me an exhibitionist? You sexy little perv,” Phinks growled in his ear.

Feitan released Phinks, pushing at his shoulders. Once the blond was reclined, Feitan swung a leg over his thighs to straddle him. "Here, you'll want this," he told Phinks, tossing the phone to him. He leaned forward and dragged his nails down from Phinks' chest to his abdomen. When the man beneath him hissed, Feitan bit his bottom lip and rolled his hips down against him.

Phinks pushed his hips up, seeking some relief. He squeezed Feitan's thigh with one hand and picked the phone up with the other. "Kneel between my legs, there ya go." He looked from the phone to Feitan. "I'm gonna send him that really hot one," he whispered.

"Which really hot one?" Feitan whispered back. "Lock screen one or lock screen two?"

Phinks held up two fingers. "Is that okay?"

Feitan nodded.

"Good." Phinks selected the photo and sent it to Shalnark. "Now put that pretty mouth on me. I think I've been more than nice to you," he reached up and pulled the back of Feitan's neck down.

The noirette complied and leaned down, face level with Phinks' impressive shaft. He cupped his balls and ran his tongue along the underside of Phinks' length. He felt both of Phinks's hands cradle his face before the blond pushed his hips up off the bed.

"Lemme fuck your mouth," Phinks moaned.

In response, Feitan's tongue traced the bulging vein in Phinks' throbbing cock all the way from his balls to the head. When he licked the pre-cum at the slit, it twitched. He opened his mouth over the head and drew it in. He ran his tongue up from the frenulum to the slit, then sucked gently at the head.

Phinks lifted his hips, pushing himself further into Feitan's mouth. When the smaller man began to stroke him from the base, Phinks moaned loudly. Pushing himself deeper inside, Phinks applied his thumbs to Feitan's cheeks and pushed on them. He rolled his head back and gasped at the tight warmth.

Feitan moaned from the back of his throat while letting his tongue slide along Phinks' length. Relaxing his throat, he pushed the other man's cock further down. His vision blurred with tears and his mouth filled with saliva as Phinks pushed himself even deeper inside.

Phinks withdrew with a groan, eyes fixed on the trail of saliva connecting his cock to Feitan's swollen lips. "Fuck, I gotta stop," he remarked, feeling around the bed for his phone. "Don't move." When he finally got his hand on the phone, he saw a text from Shalnark. Ignoring the text for the moment, he snapped a picture of Feitan's face.

"Can I wipe my mouth yet? This is gross," the noirette complained.

"It's hot," Phinks argued. "But yeah, you can now if you want." He watched Feitan wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, then pulled him against his side to lay beside him. "Shal texted us," he whispered.

"What's it say?" Feitan curled against Phinks, tucked between his arm and his chest. He rest a leg over Phinks' hip and idly stroked his thigh with his foot.

Phinks opened the text from Shalnark and frowned. "That's it?!" He shouted. He dropped the phone on the bed and folded his arms across his chest. "That's the hottest picture in existence and all he can reply with is 'nice'?!"

Feitan picked the phone up and read the text. "He used the thumbs up emoji, too."

"Unbelievable." Phinks complained. His phone buzzed with another text from Shalnark.

" 'did u want a pic 2?'," Feitan read.

"That friggin' troll, I knew he was playing us."

The phone buzzed again and it was a photo message. Feitan tapped the screen and opened the photo. "Oh," he remarked. He handed the phone to Phinks. "Look."

It was a crude, down-the-pants shot of Shalnark’s fully erect dick, flushed and weeping.

“Nice,” Phinks muttered.

Feitan hummed in agreement, slowly rutting himself against Phinks’ thigh. “I think he likes us.”

Phinks was texting quickly into his phone, relying heavily on the autocorrect feature. “He’s got a nice cock.” He hit send, the text conveying what he had just said to Feitan.

“Mmm,” Feitan agreed, still humping against Phinks. He scratched the blond lightly across his inner thigh. “I wanna see it up close.”

“Oh yeah?” Phinks asked. “Think he’ll let you blow him while I fuck you?”

“Ask him for me,” Feitan said, palming Phinks’ dick. He watched Phinks text ‘come over’. Three dots appeared on the screen as Shal typed his reply.

‘i need convincing’ was his response.

“Show him that last picture you took of me and tell him something dirty,” Feitan suggested. His grip on Phinks tightened and he began to firmly stroke him from base to tip.

Between Feitan’s excitement and the attention on his cock while having a virtual three-way with their friend, Phinks was really getting off. He bit his bottom lip and selected the photo of Feitan taking his sloppy dick out of his mouth. That was going to be his new lock screen. With some difficulty, he stilled Feitan’s talented hand on him and added the caption ‘fei wants to know if ur cum tastes as god as mine’. He hit send, realizing his stupid typo a second later. “Damn it, I meant to say ‘good,’ not ‘god’.”

Within seconds, ‘god, eh? maybe i should keep him guessing’ appeared on the screen.

Leave it to Shal to point out a typo. Phinks growled, frustrated with this back and forth teasing bullshit. He typed forcefully into his phone ‘get in here and make my boyfriend choke on your dick while i fuck him’ and hit send again.

‘when u put it that way…’ Was all the response Phinks saw on screen before their bedroom door opened.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Shalnark asked, shutting the door behind himself.

“Hell no,” Phinks sat up and scooted back on the bed, leaving Feitan at the edge. The noirette looked back at him. “Make out with Shal for a little bit. I gotta calm down.”

Shalnark pulled his shirt off as he approached the bed. “He’s bossy, huh?”

Feitan knelt up on the bed and skimmed his hands up the Manipulator’s torso. “Bossy,” he gripped Shalnark’s shoulders and pulled him down for a short kiss. “But very considerate.”

Shalnark climbed onto the bed, pushing Feitan backwards as he did so. The Transmuter made use of his feet and dragged the blond’s pants off as he crawled backwards beneath him. Once they were level with Phinks, Shalnark leaned down and licked his way into Feitan’s mouth. Feitan sighed and clung to him.

Phinks lay on his side, watching the pair. He dropped his chin on his wrist and put a hand on Shalnark’s lower back. Shal pulled Feitan’s bottom lip between his own and dragged it down before letting it go and looking to Phinks.

“What really gets him going,” Phinks said to Shal, nodding to Feitan, “is being soft and gentle with him. Especially on his neck. He’ll make some real pretty noises, too.”

Shal blinked at the revelation. For someone who seemed to enjoy dealing pain out to others, it certainly shocked him to know this intimate little detail about his friend. He decided to put Phinks’ advice to the test.

He pushed Feitan’s hair away from his neck and dragged his nose against it, breathing in his scent. When he softly dragged his lips over Feitan’s pulse point, he felt the smaller man’s hips minutely buck up from the bed. Pressing his open mouth over the junction of Fei’s shoulder and neck proved interesting for the blond. Shalnark lightly flicked his tongue down against the pale skin there, causing Feitan to whine. The noirette wrapped one of his legs around Shal’s waist before humping up against him.

“Told ya,” Phinks said with a smirk. He watched Feitan’s hips grinding up against Shalnark. “You can touch him, ya know.” He leaned over and nipped Shal’s earlobe. “He wants you to.” With that, Phinks guided the other blond’s hand down to Feitan’s cock. He stroked the noirette with Shalnark’s hand until the Manipulator did it on his own.

Feitan moaned under Shalnark, opening his legs as wide as they’d go. Shalnark repositioned himself, kneeling between Feitan’s legs. He lined his cock up against the Transmuter’s and used his hand to stroke them together. Their cocks slid against one another, slick with pre-cum.

Phinks observed, rapt. Without a comment for the first time that evening, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Feitan’s temple. The smaller man carded his pale fingers through Phinks’ hair and guided his mouth to his own. Feitan licked between Phinks’ lips and sighed directly into his mouth when the Enhancer’s tongue met his. They broke apart when Shalnark moaned above them.

Feitan pulled Shalnark’s head down and kissed him briefly before sitting up. “Open me up for Phinks,” he instructed the Manipulator. He turned over onto his hands and knees and dug around under the pillows. “Here,” he tossed a small bottle over his shoulder to Shalnark. “Use a lot.”

Shalnark popped the cap open and poured the lube over his fingers, then spread a fair amount over Feitan’s hole. He pressed his index finger in slowly and massaged the lube against Feitan’s walls. Hearing the smaller man’s panting encouraged the blond to slide his middle finger in as well. Once inside, he began to scissor his fingers. Feitan whined and pushed his hips back against Shal’s hand. The Manipulator curled his fingers and withdrew them slightly, only to push them back in. He watched Feitan gasp and throw his head back when he added a third finger.

While Shalnark prepared Feitan, Phinks knelt behind the blond. He slid his tanned hands from Shal’s shoulders all the way down his back to rest on his hips. When the Manipulator ground back against him, Phinks reached around and stroked him. Shalnark leaned his head back, resting it at the juncture of Phinks’ shoulder and neck. His panted quietly, trying to maintain focus on getting Feitan to open up, but Phinks was just too good.

Feitan pushed back roughly on Shal’s hand before pulling forward, withdrawing Shal from him slowly. “I’m ready,” he told the pair of blonds behind him. He turned around on his hands and knees and lapped the pre-cum at the head of Shalnark’s cock while Phinks stroked it. He felt Shal’s hand in his hair, urging him to stay right where he was.

Shalnark admired the view Feitan provided. The smaller man was flushed and sweating on his hands and knees before him. His dick was pumped into the noirette’s mouth by the muscular man behind him. He felt Phinks’ dick rutting shamelessly against his ass cheeks while the blond panted and mouthed at his neck. If there were better ways to spend his evening, Shalnark didn't care to know what they were.

Phinks growled in his ear and Shalnark couldn't help but shiver. His eyes slid shut and his head lolled back against Phinks again. The Enhancer let go of his cock and stopped rutting against his ass. Phinks moved to the other side of the bed to get behind Feitan. The noirette paused in his attentions to the Manipulator’s cock to glance over his shoulder to the taller blond. The Enhancer rubbed the head of his cock up against Feitan’s entrance, spreading pre-cum. With a playful slap to Feitan’s ass, Phinks instructed “Back to work, you.”

Feitan resumed his attention on Shalnark as Phinks pushed his way inside, not stopping until he was balls deep. Finally filled, Feitan wasn’t shy about vocalizing his pleasure. He moaned and sighed all over Shalnark’s dick, taking the blond in as deeply as he could. Shal felt the vibrations all the way to the back of Feitan’s throat.

From his position, Shalnark could easily see Phinks’ impressive cock sliding into the Transmuter between them. Feitan’s asshole was glistening and pink and each time that dick slammed inside it, Shal felt like moaning. He caught Phinks’ expression of sheer euphoria before the other blond bowed his back and curled himself over Feitan’s body. Phinks' forehead pressed between the noirette’s shoulder blades. “Fei,” he heard Phinks groan. “I’m gonna cum in your hot little ass.”

Feitan arched his back, angling his ass so Phinks’ cock slid across his prostate each time he shoved himself inside. Eyes glossed over, his breathing and moaning intensified the vibrations around Shalnark’s throbbing cock. The Manipulator came down his throat soon after. Convulsing, Shal pulled himself out of Feitan’s mouth and fell forward.

Phinks grabbed Feitan’s shoulder and pulled him up onto his knees. He leaned over Feitan, kissing him while cum dribbled down the smaller man’s chin. Feitan slid a hand up into Phinks’ hair as his tongue licked against the other’s. Phinks pulled softly at Feitan’s bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. He rest his chin on the crook of Feitan’s shoulder and watched Shalnark stroke him to completion. Feitan came across the Manipulator’s fingers while his ass clenched around tightly around Phinks’ cock. The taller blond fucked into Feitan’s ass a few more times before coming hard, his teeth in the noirette’s neck.

Phinks slumped backward, carrying Feitan with him. The Transmuter eased himself carefully off of Phinks’ softening shaft and frowned at the mess that dribbled out of him.

“I hate it when you do this,” Feitan reprimanded him, wiping Phinks’ mess on his thigh.

Phinks merely smirked as his eyes slid shut. “No, you don’t.” He wasn't wrong.

Shalnark lay across the bottom of the bed on his stomach, still attempting to catch his breath. “That was really fun, guys. Thanks for inviting me.”

Feitan set about cleaning his face and backside, holding a conversation as casually as one can after such an event. “It was fun, wasn't it?” He agreed.

Phinks made a sleepy noise of approval. “Next time we’re fucking _you_ , Shal.”

“Hah! Good one,” Shalnark laughed at that. “I didn't bottom for Uvo, there's no way in Hell I’m bottoming for you.”

Phinks kicked him off the edge of the bed and rolled onto his side. “We’ll just have to wreck Fei again, then.” He pulled Feitan down onto the bed and spooned the smaller man against him. “You don't mind, do you, babe?” Phinks laid an arm and a leg over Feitan's body.

Relaxing into the Enhancer’s inevitable post-coital embrace, Feitan merely shook his head. His eyelids were getting heavier by the second and Phinks was so warm.

Shalnark stood up and began getting dressed. “Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning!”

“You're not gonna hang out?” Phinks asked through a yawn. Feitan yawned quietly beside him.

Shalnark scoffed. “I don't cuddle,” he explained. “And even if I did, I don't wanna endure the sap fest I heard last night after you two finished.” He pulled his shirt on. “You gotta get some new material, Phinks. You sounded like a bad romance novel.”

Feitan hummed a sleepy laugh. Phinks frowned and pet the dozing Transmuter’s sweat dampened hair. “I love him,” Phinks said, simply.

“I know,” Shal teased him. He pulled his pants up and smoothed them out. “He knows. Hell, I’m sure the entire Troupe knows. You might as well scream it from a mountain top.”

Phinks considered it. “Think he’d dig that?”

Shalnark rolled his eyes.

“All right,” Phinks grumbled and waved Shalnark off. “See you in the morning, then.”

“ _Oh, Feitan... no matter how close I get to you, I'm still too far away_ ,” Shalnark said, mocking Phinks on his way out the door. The pillow the Enhancer hurled in his direction missed him by centimeters. Shalnark ducked around the doorway and peered back in the room to stuck his tongue out before closing the door behind him.

“Fucker,” Phinks complained before settling down and letting sleep claim him.

===

“Good morning, danchou,” Shalnark said brightly, sitting at the breakfast table.

Chrollo lifted his sleepy eyes from his book to regard the blond. “Morning, is it? I couldn't tell. I didn't sleep well last night.”

Shalnark tilted his head, feigning surprise. “Everything okay?” He reached across the table and patted Chrollo’s perfectly manicured hand.

The leader of the Phantom Troupe snatched his hand away from under the blond’s. He clutched his book to his bare chest and pointed to the cover. “When your evening is spent sinning, you should spend your morning repenting.”

Shal squinted, reading the book’s cover. It was a fucking bible. “Those walls sure are thin...” he said with a short laugh.

 


End file.
